


Prove di seduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Accolita [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su Light e Misa.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.Prompt: 30. Cosce
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Series: Accolita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541398





	Prove di seduzione

Prove di seduzione

Misa si passò le mani sulle cosce, strette da delle calze a rete che rappresentavano delle farfalle nere.

“C’è qualcosa che ti andrebbe di fare?” domandò seducente, con le labbra rosso fuoco sporte.

Light socchiuse gli occhi, con aria annoiata. Fece un sorriso di circostanza, appoggiando la mano sulla guancia, ticchettando con le dita sulla guancia.

“Sì, parecchie cose” rispose.

Misa si alzò dal divano e si sedette sulle ginocchia di lui, accarezzandogli i fianchi.

“Come le cose in cui riesci.

Dimmi, c’è qualcosa che non sai fare?” domandò con tono eccitante.

“Perdere” rispose Light. Le prese il mento, baciandola.

[100].


End file.
